Strangers
by bacomelon
Summary: "And suddenly we were strangers again..." What happens when a great love ends and lovers become mere strangers in each other's lives?
1. Part I (Gray)

A few sunbeams streamed through the window that morning, lighting the room with natural light. Gray, who was asleep in his bed, felt his back warm up a little and groaned in his sleep from the uncomfortable heat. He tried to push away the sheet that covered him at the waist, but it did not help.

Lazily his eyes opened and he sat on the bed. Before he could think twice, his hands were quickly searching for his cell phone and he let out a defeated sigh when he saw that there was no new message in his inbox. After messing up his hair even more than they already were, Gray got up to take care of his morning hygiene, had a quick breakfast, and went out for his daily run down the block.

Near lunchtime, the cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his shorts and the brunette felt his heart racing in anticipation and nervousness beginning to grow inside him. But to his disappointment - or relief - the message was not from a bluenette in particular.

 _'Are you having lunch with your friends or not?'_ \- Natsu.

 _'I completely forgot. I'll go next time, I promise.'_ \- Gray.

 _'Juvia will be there.'_ \- Natsu.

 _'One more reason why I shouldn't show up.'_ \- Gray.

 _'Do whatever you want.'_ \- Natsu.

 _'But I would reconsider if I were you.'_ \- Natsu.

And he did.

For twenty minutes, Gray sat in front of his computer looking at the various photos he and Juvia had taken together on the screen. The brunette remembered each one of them and could see in his face - even in the photos where he had a frown - that he was genuinely happy in those days. In fact, for all the time they were dating, Gray could not think once that he was unhappy.

But now it all fell apart.

Gray took a deep breath before making the decision to send another message to Natsu.

 _'Fine, I'll go.'_ \- Gray.

 _ **#**_

The restaurant was not crowded but with all the noise his friends were making, Gray was beginning to suspect they would be expelled at any moment. But he sure missed his noisy friends. For more than two weeks the brunette could not have fun and practically never left his house.

"So you finally decided to leave the den, Gray!" Cana spoke a little too cheerful to be completely sober. "Now it's Juvia who needs to appear. Where is she?"

Everyone looked at Lucy.

"She said she had some problems with the car, but Gajeel will bring her." The blonde said trying to look calm, but the look she gave Gray made him apprehensive about whether he made the right decision to be there.

Not long afterward his metalhead friend came with the bluenette beside him. Gray felt a sharp pain in his chest to see her again and when the woman's big blue eyes fell on him, he could see the same pain in them.

It was then that Juvia turned around and ran out of the restaurant, causing Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy to go after her.

It was too early for them...

"I ... I'm leaving." Gray said, standing up. "Let's play video games at my place one of these days." He looked at Natsu and Loke.

"Gray... We did not think that-" Erza began to speak with a sad look.

"It's all right. It's only a matter of time, I guess." The brunette shrugged, trying his best to disguise how much he was suffering inside. "Sorry to have ruined lunch. See you later." He left in a hurry.

 _ **#**_

Back at his apartment, Gray concentrated the entire afternoon on his video game. He had received several messages from his friends after the restaurant incident, but he didn't mind answering any of them. He did not even want to read them, to avoid looking at the wallpaper for a long time - which was a picture of Juvia lovingly kissing him on the cheek.

From the corner of his eye, the dark-haired man could see a teru teru bozu doll near the kitchen window. Raining or not, the amulet was always somewhere in the house because he could not simply get rid of something Juvia had given him. The same happened with the scarf she had knitted and countless other gifts that were stored in the apartment.

God was witness that he tried to throw it all away. But it didn't happen. He could not say goodbye to four years together yet.

Gray couldn't believe it was all over between them.


	2. Part I (Juvia)

Juvia always had the habit of getting up with the sun, taking a relaxing bath, taking care of her morning needs and then enjoying a delicious breakfast on the porch of her house while watching the waves breaking in the sea. The bluenette had the beach as her yard, and the view was always dazzling no matter how many times she looked. The immensity of salt water was the thing that most calmed and enchanted her throughout the world, but unfortunately, her personal paradise did not seem to be working in those last weeks.

That morning the woman awoke from her troubled sleep and sat on the bed with both hands covering her pale face. As usual, she grabbed her cell phone and struggled to contain the tears that were starting to form in the corners of her eyes when she unlocked the screen and a gorgeous photo of herself with Cho and Gray appeared as wallpaper.

The bluenette had not been able to erase any photos of the couple after the - yet recent - breakup. Honestly, she looked at them very often. Those who were once the best moments of her life, now seemed to be torture.

Juvia got up to take care of her hygiene, went to the kitchen to take a quick breakfast in sports clothes and then went looking for Cho with a leash in her hands, finding the German shepherd lying on top of a T-shirt in the living room floor.

"Does this belong to Juvia?" She asked in exasperation, pulling on the garment with force and then looked at it with a sad expression. "Oh... It's Gray's." A long sigh escaped between her lips as the dog approached to sniff the cloth and lowered his ears. Cho looked sad. "Juvia misses him, too." She stroked the dog's fur and showed the leash in her right hand. "Maybe a walk in the sand will cheer you up." Immediately the animal began to wag its tail with excitement, making the woman smile a little.

 _ **#**_

When Juvia returned from her walk, she spent the rest of the morning drawing some models of dresses for her shop and began to finish some pieces of clothing that were almost ready. At least that's what she did until her phone started vibrating a few times on a desk in her small sewing studio.

Deep in her heart, the bluenette already knew that it wasn't Gray who was trying to communicate with her, but the pang of disappointment still struck her hard when she had confirmation of her assumptions. It was Lucy who sent the messages.

 _'Ju, lunch is still up. I hope you've changed your mind. Please appear, even if it's only for an hour. We miss you.'_ \- Lucy.

 _'Gray told Natsu he would not go, if that's what you're worried about.'_ \- Lucy.

 _'I really hope you go. Xoxo!'_ \- Lucy.

Juvia let out a long, sad sigh as she imagined that probably the brunette was also waiting for someone to tell him that _she_ would not be there, so he could go and stay with his friends.

 _'Juvia is not sure if this is a good idea.'_ \- Juvia.

After a few seconds, the blonde's response came.

 _'Being locked at home and alone is worse, don't you think? I know you have a dog, but a little HUMAN contact will do you good, Ju. I guarantee it.'_ \- Lucy.

 _'Juvia's car is not working.'_ \- Juvia.

 _'Gajeel can pick you up at your house! No excuses.'_ \- Lucy.

 _'Fine.. Juvia is going.'_ \- Juvia.

As soon as her finger pressed "send," the bluenette's shoulders fell and she stared at the cell phone now with a defeated expression. She didn't have a good feeling about this lunch.

 _ **#**_

"You look awful, woman." Gajeel spoke with a scowl as his childhood friend got into the car, sitting in the backseat.

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded her boyfriend and then grinned at Juvia. "It's great to see you again, Ju!"

"Juvia is happy to see you, too." Juvia tried to force a smile at her - without success.

She noticed the worried look that the couple exchanged from the corner of her eyes, but preferred to stare at the road.

 _ **#**_

The restaurant did not seem crowded when Gajeel parked near the property, but Juvia could hear some people talking too much - practically screaming - and soon imagined it was her friends making a mess. It calmed her a little. Finally she would be able to have a good time of fun, and maybe even laugh a little.

The bluenette could see Natsu's pink hair from afar, and the intense scarlet tone of Erza's locks as she slowly approached. When she was close enough for them to notice her presence, they all fell silent and in the same second she understood why. Sitting on the edge, beside Loke, Gray was looking at her with fear and looking as exhausted and dejected as she was.

It was as if the world had stopped at that moment, while Juvia remained frozen in the same place. She felt her heart start to ache, her eyes burn and air seemed scarce because no matter how hard she tried to breathe, it seemed impossible. She just wanted to run as far as possible. And so she did. Juvia ran out of the restaurant until she was near her metalhead friend's car. She had to lean on the vehicle for some time. Juvia was so out of her mind that she didn't even notice Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel going after her.

"Juvia, are you okay?" - The tall black haired man asked worriedly.

"I didn't know he was coming, Juvia. I swear." Lucy said guiltily. "Natsu had told me that he-"

"It's all right... Juvia just wants to go home." The bluenette interrupted her, trying her best not to cry in front of her friends.

"Are you sure?" Levy practically whispered as she looked sadly at her friend.

"Sorry, Juvia was not ready for that yet."

It was too early for them...

 ** _#_**

Returning to her home, Juvia spent the whole afternoon watching her favorite movies and TV shows. From time to time her hands would pick up her cell phone without her permission and she would look at each of the photos they had taken together with an empty expression. Cho had tried to get her attention a few times, but even the dog reminded her of Gray - he was always playing with it.

At night, the woman fell asleep on the couch with the plush dolphin Gray had given her on her last birthday - a few months ago - and with a few tears running down her cheeks.

Juvia couldn't believe it was all over between them.

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **AN:**_ ** _Thank you so much for the comments (Gruvia fanclub, and Guest person haha)!_**

 ** _Yes, this is a multi-chapter fanfiction and I very much hope you like it. I was listening to the song 'We Don't Talk Anymore' while writing :) I love this song._**

 ** _I'm a monster for separating our beloved couple, right? :'( Sorry, but it is necessary. Soon you will know what happened._**

 ** _So much will happen, guys! I'm excited_**

 ** _Kisses from bacomeloN 3_**


	3. Parte II (Gray)

Gray had spent the whole morning in his favorite cafeteria solving some work problems on his notebook, and even started designing some house plans during the time he sat there. His job was the only thing that kept him distracted and busy recently. After the restaurant incident - two weeks ago - he did not have the opportunity to meet up with his friends and, consequently, his ex-girlfriend. The odds of finding her while roaming the city were few thanks to the location of her house.

Suddenly, "Something" from The Beatles began to play on the speakers of the establishment and that made him nostalgic for a few minutes. He remembered to meet Juvia while the same song played in a concert a few years ago. The two went to the performance of the new rock band of the moment, Phantom Lord, and Gray saw her at the bar with her friend Meredy, wearing a tight T-shirt and ripped jeans, her blue hair just below her shoulders and she had a straight fringe at the time. Few people know but the person who made Gray and Juvia a couple was Loke. He was present that day, noticed the glances that his friend cast into the bluenette's direction from afar and then took action. At some point in the night, the orange-haired man disappeared and when Gray finally saw him, he wanted to kill Loke. The idiot was at the bar talking to the two girls and pointing at the dark haired friend with a broad smile.

That's when black eyes finally met with blue ones and their story began.

 **#**

In the afternoon, Loke and Natsu came to his apartment to play video games. At first none of the three wanted to say anything and an uncomfortable silence settled between them, but it didn't take long until his friends' concern spoke louder.

"So, how are you?" Natsu was the first to break the silence, without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Who? Me?" Gray asked, pretending not to understand.

"Gray, you know you can talk to us."

After several seconds, the brunet finally spoke what was on his mind. "I... I don't know." He gave a long sigh and his eyes, which were focused before, became sad. "It's not being easy for me."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every single day, Natsu..."

"We know how badly you two are suffering." Loke patted his friend's shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry, man. You know I was the one who prayed for you to get married someday."

Gray gave him a small smile. "I know."

"But what happened?" Natsu paused the game to look at the dark-haired man with a confused countenance. "One day you were fine and the other Lucy called me saying that Juvia was at her house crying because you broke up."

"We were not 'fine' for quite some time." He replied, making the two men look at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a selfish idiot, that's what I mean." Gray ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. His friends stared at him blankly, "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Can we just play? Please?"

"Right." The pink-haired man sighed and returned to play in the game.

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight?" Loke proposed. "We can call Gajeel and Jellal and make it a boys night. It would be good for you, Gray."

"I don't know if Lucy is going to like this, man." Natsu's face grew worried.

"If you explain that this can help our friend, I'm sure she'll understand. What do you think, Gray?"

"It can be fun." Gray nodded without looking at his friends. "But now you'd better concentrate on the game, otherwise you'll have a humiliating defeat."

 **#**

At about seven o'clock, the trio met with Gajeel and Jellal in a pizzeria near Gray's apartment. It would be a 'all you can eat night' and the boys' goal was for the black hole in Natsu's stomach to make the owner of the establishment offer something in return for them to leave - otherwise all the pizzas would disappear.

It was very rare for them to get together without the girls, but that didn't stop them from enjoying themselves. Jellal talked about the upcoming work trips he would make, Gajeel revealed some of his projects for the restoration of a car that was in his workshop, Loke kept chattering about his encounters, and Natsu was being - in Gray's opinion – just his stupid self, making jokes and trying to pull some nonsensical fights with the other guys.

Of course at some point, the girls became the subject between them.

...

"[...]I swear that sometimes I want to take that little shrimp, put it in a box and send it to the other side of the world!"

...

"[...] and I don't understand why she gets so angry when I go to her house without warning. She gave me the key!"

...

"[...] she said something about trying to have a baby, and then something about me always traveling."

...

Loke then stood up in exasperation and slammed his fist on the table.

"Can't you stay one night without talking about women?"

All his friends looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you really have any right to say that?" Gajeel snorted. "Since we got here I've heard you talking about six different girls."

"It's totally different!"

"Fine. What's our next stop after we get out of here?" Jellal asked curiously.

"Let's go straight to the Bakuhatsu Club." Loke said proudly as he showed off some VIP bracelets.

"The nightclub?!" Natsu widened his eyes. "Dude, that place is awesome! Lucy and I went once and-" He received a stern look from his orange-haired friend "Geez, sorry... enough talk about the girls."

When the pizzeria owner started looking at the boys' table with a scowl, they all smiled.

"It looks like he can't handle it for much longer." Gray nudged the ribs of his pink-haired friend.

Natsu took another slice of pizza. "There's only one way to find out."

 **#**

"I still can not believe he offered free pizza a week for a whole month!" Jellal said as he chortled with his friends.

"It was the best I could negotiate." Natsu said proudly. "But I'll come back."

"Salamander, I'm going to take you to all the places that serve food." Gajeel half joked.

"You had to see the day a guy literally paid Natsu away. That day was epic!" Gray told them excitedly.

They went down the street and were ready to walk to the nightclub Loke had said, but something on the other side of the asphalt made the Fullbuster freeze in place and drained the color of his face. Right there, inside the diner that stood next to the flower shop, he spotted her. Juvia was sitting drinking a milkshake and accompanied by Lyon. Loke, realizing that his friend had lagged behind him and was staring intently at something, went to the dark-haired man, followed his gaze, and then looked back at him with concern.

"Gray... I'm sure it's nothing." Loke tried to reassure him, but at the same time they saw Lyon take the bluenette's hand and it made Gray grit his teeth and walk again in a rage.

"Hey, you bastards! Don't leave Loke and me behind!" He complained to his friends, pretending nothing happened.

 **#**

When the boys arrived at the nightclub, Gray and Loke headed straight for the bar while their friends headed for the dance floor.

"What do you want, gentlemen?" The bartender asked.

"The strongest drink you have" Gray said nervously.

"Don't do anything stupid, Gray. You may be jumping to conclusions." The orange-haired boy tried to warn him.

"Did you see that bastard holding her hand, Loke?"

"But-"

"Did you see it or not?!"

"I did..."

"That's all I needed to know." Gray spoke earnestly, then drank his drink in one sip. "Another dose, please." He asked the bartender, who just nodded.

"I did not bring you here to get drunk. We should be having fun."

At that moment a woman with long black hair and beautiful green eyes sits on the bench on the left side of the dark haired man and smiles seductively at him.

"Please tell me this is not your boyfriend and you're going to dance with me." She spoke and bit her lower lip lightly as she waited for the answer.

"What is your name?" Gray asked her.

"Risa."

"If you'll excuse me, Loke.. I'm going to have fun with Risa." He got up and walked the woman toward the crowd where people was dancing to extremely loud music.

"GRAY!" Loke screamed for him to stop him, but the brunet didn't listen.

If Juvia can move on so fast, it's only fair that he does the same and enjoy his 'single' status... Right?

 **#**  
 **#**  
 **#**

 **AN:** **Thanks to bloodberi and guest haha you are lovely and made me very happy with your reviews!**

 **I really have a friend who was paid to leave a pizzeria. It was very funny! I think we all have a Natsu in our lives :v**


	4. Part II (Juvia)

That day Juvia allowed herself to wake up later than usual. The bluenet sat on the bed with a defeated look and absentmindedly ran a hand through her messy hair as she tried to recover from the feelings that one of her dreams brought. She had dreamed of Gray, of course. It was incredible how he could always be so present in her life that he invaded her unconscious.

The woman had dreamed about the day she and the dark haired man were trapped in the elevator of Lucy's building after the blonde's big birthday party. He offered her a ride when he was leaving, and then they got stuck in the big glass box for almost an hour.

.

 **Flashback On**

.

 _"You didn't look very excited today. Something happened?" Gray said after they both sat side by side on the floor._

 _"It's nothing."_

 _"I've known you for some time. I know when you're lying." He shrugged. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."_

 _"It's a full year now that Juvia is living in Magnolia." Juvia whispered after a few seconds._

 _"This is bad?"_

 _"In a way, yes." The bluish one smiled when the man looked away from her face, clearly annoyed by her response. "It wasn't bad to meet Gray-sama. Please don't misunderstand." She lightly bumped her shoulder on his and laughed softly, making him a little flushed._

 _"That's not what I was thinking!"_

 _"Juvia made incredible friends and is very happy here."_

 _"But?" Gray looked at her again, confused._

 _"Two days ago was the death anniversary of Juvia's uncle." She said with a sad sigh. "Juvia told you about him."_

 _"Just a little. The house where you live today was his, right?"_

 _"Yes. Juvia remembers coming to see him all the time when she was little; he would always pick her up at the train station, and then we'd stay on the beach longer than inside his house." Juvia felt nostalgic as she remembered those moments. "When Juvia's adoptive parents moved away, after a few years, these visits became rarer and rarer. When Juvia finished her studies, she got a job and began working for an independent life. When Juvia went back to visit him, he was already sick. " She paused in her little monologue. "He passed away and left the house to Juvia because she was the only one who loved the sea as much as he did." A few tears formed in the corner of her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, Juvia..." Gray pulled her into a hug, and the bluenet laid her head on his shoulder._

.

 **Flashback Off**

.

They almost kissed for the first time on that same day, but before it happened the elevator suddenly started to work again and only then they realized the proximity of their faces and what was about to happen. Gray's eyes widened and he was the first to get up, trying his best to hide the blush on his cheeks.

 ** _#_**

Concentrated on her atelier, working with the sewing machine on some fabrics and listening to some songs from a CD that Gajeel had lent her, Juvia kept herself busy for most of the morning. As she was about to finalize some details of the dress of one of her best clients, the doorbell and her dog's barking stopped her.

'Maybe a break is not so bad.' The bluenet thought as she walked to the front door. She peeked through the magical eye and a big smile formed on her lips.

"Oh my God! Juvia can't believe it!" She fumbled with the keys, but managed to open the door in a hurry. "Meredy!"

The pink haired girl also had a huge smile on her face. She was always traveling - for work and also fun - and they didn't see each other so often anymore.

"Juvia!" Meredy said cheerfully and hugged her best fiend tightly.

"Why didn't you tell Juvia you were in town?"

"I arrived at the hotel last night, and I thought it would for the best to come personally and make a surprise." She shrugged and then spotted the bluenet's dog in the room, wagging his tail quickly and looking at her expectantly. It took a second for Meredy to run to the animal and begin to pet him. "Aw, dear! You grew up! I missed you so much. Is your mother taking good care of you?"

"Come in, please." Juvia giggled. Those two sure suited each other very well. "So how was the trip? Juvia saw the photos on your facebook and found the place amazing!"

"First of all, I want to know about you, Ju. How are you?" Meredy returned her attention to her friend, looking at her with sadness.

"Oh.. Juvia is fine." She spoke softly as she stared at the floor.

"I will pretend to believe you." The pink haired girl let out a heavy sigh and hugged her friend once more. "I'm sorry I wasn't around. I'm a really bad friend."

"Of course not." Juvia answered honestly. "You're here now, and that's what matters."

"What do you want to do? We could eat junk food all day and watch some really crappy movie as we talk about how Gray is an idiot."

"Juvia gained six pounds, so I think she'll pass." The bluenet smiled.

"Hm..." The other girl thought for a moment. "We could have lunch in a nice place, then. What do you think?"

"That might be a good idea." Juvia smiled anxiously at her friend.

.

.

.

While they were having lunch, Meredy told Juvia about her last trip to Juvia, while the bluenet told her about being separated from Gray.

"Please tell me you're still going to Italy." The pink haired woman said, looking at her seriously.

"Juvia doesn't know, Mer." She let out a long sigh. "Nothing seems right, now."

"But it's an incredible opportunity and-"

"Why don't you tell Juvia about that urgent thing? Juvia is very curious." Juvia changed the subject.

"That talk doesn't end here, young lady." She narrowed her eyes at the bluenet. "What I wanted to tell you is that... Lyon and I are going to a date. A real one."

"You what?!" Juvia almost screamed in the restaurant, catching the attention of almost everyone.

"Ju, it's not that difficult to believe." Meredy struggled not to roll her eyes at her friend's exaggeration.

"So you're... Hm... Almost dating?"

"No! We're just exchanging messages." The girl blushed a little at the word 'dating.'

"Juvia doesn't even know what to say." Juvia laughed softly. "You and Lyon? That's great!"

"Nothing is happening."

"Yet!"

"But I have to admit that he is very cute."

"And what else? Tell everything to Juvia."

"There is not much to tell." Meredy shrugged. "We were always meeting at your house or Gray's apartment because of some commemorative dates, so one day he asked for my number and... We've been talking to each other for a few months now."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" The bluenet asked curiously.

"Because it didn't look like anything was going to happen before. BUT-" She emphasized the word. "When I was traveling, he started flirting a lot and I liked it. Really liked it." She whispered with a wicked grin. "Then I started flirting with him, too."

"Juvia is happy for you." Juvia spoke with a big, genuine smile on her face.

"Let's let things happen naturally!" The pink haired girl spoke excitedly, with an anxious smile. "Maybe we should start sending nudes to each other."

"Meredy!"

"What?!" They both laughed.

 _ **#**_

In the afternoon, Juvia accompanied Meredy to the hotel where the pink haired girl was staying, and then returned to her own house. She took Cho for a walk, and when she returned, she turned her attention to the incomplete work in the atelier. It was not long before the dress was ready - all it needed was a few details - and then the bluenet needed a new distraction. Luckily, she remembered a book Levy lent her and read it until she slept on the couch.

When it was dark outside, Juvia was still asleep in the living room - until her cell phone started ringing. She took it without even looking at the name in the display and answered with a sleepy voice:

"Hello..?"

" _Hey Juvia! It's Lyon._ "

"Oh, Lyon!" She sat down and ran her hand over her face, trying to be more awake. "How are you?"

" _I am fine._ " He gave a nervous laugh. " _I need your help. Can we meet?_ "

"Of course. Did something happen?"

" _E-Er... More or less._ "

"Where can Juvia find you?"

.

.

.

Juvia entered a diner in a search of the white haired man, finding him seated at a table by the window. He looks very nervous, tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on the table. She walked in his direction and sat down in front of him.

"You came!" He spoke in relief.

"Of course Juvia came. She's here to help."

"So... I... Hm... It's about your friend. Meredy."

"Meredy, huh?" Juvia opened a big smile and placed two hands under her chin. When the man blushed, she let out a amused laugh. "What about her?"

"I asked her out." He spoke quietly.

"Really ?!" The bluenet pretended to be surprised. "And how exactly can Juvia help you with that?"

"Could you give me some advice? You know her well and-"

"Juvia will love it!"

"Thank you, Juvia!" He took her hand and offered a sincere smile.

 _ **#**_

After taking Juvia to her house, Lyon thanked her again for the help, said goodbye and then left.

She took a long shower, prepared to sleep, and when she was lying on her bed, her cell phone began to ring again that day.

' _Is it Lyon again_?' She thought, answering immediately.

"Hello?"

" _Juvia._ "

"G-Gray?"

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **AN:** He-yooo! Long time, huh? '-' sorry. Fairy Tail is almost over and I'm lost :(

Here is another chapter and please don't judge Gray-sama so fast LOL he may be a little dumb, but he's OUR idiot. FOREVER!

Thank you soooo much **Guest, ShizukaPamela, claudiacorvo, Star197, GRUVIA fanclub and Guest**! I hope I don't disappoint anyone.

Kisses from bacomelon! See ya ;)


	5. Part III

**AN:** I want to thank you immensely: **ioanna-chan** , **Martygruvialover** , **Guest** , **dumb Guest** , **Star 197** and **bloodberi**. You guys are amazing! I really enjoyed reading every review and I'm very happy with each one of them. I was asked about the origin of my username (and it's okay to misread it LOL bacon is love, bacon is life). Well... My boyfriend went to take an english test and he needed to pick a very special person for him (me! :3) and use adjectives according to each food letter (food that would remind him of me). He chose bacon (because I love it) and watermelon/melon and started to write an adjective for each letter. He forgot the letter 'n' in the word bacon because he was in a hurry.

I liked bacomelon and started using it in ALL my usernames. Bacomelon or baconatha (because my name is Nathalia and Natha is my nickname).

A very strange story, but the adjectives were very cute hahaha

 **#**  
 **#**  
 **#**  
 **#**

"G-Gray?"

Juvia's eyes widened as she knew it was the dark-haired man, and without realizing it, her hand began to squeeze her cell. She was nervous.

" _I ... Er .. I missed hearing your voice._ "

"Are you drunk?" She asked. He seemed to be struggling with words, and his voice was hoarser than usual.

" _Maybe a little bit._ " He started to laugh suddenly. " _Loke took us to this nightclub and wow! It was incredible, baby._ " Baby? He was definitely drunk.

"Why did you call Juvia, Gray?"

" _'Gray?' Don't be so cold. I'm your Gray-sama!_ " He seemed offended. " _I called because I've been thinking about you all night long._ "

Juvia would answer the same thing if Gray was sober. She would remember how painful that call was, but he would not.

" _You miss me too, right?_ " He asked when he got no response.

"Juvia..." She took a deep breath and tried to change the subject. "Did you say you were at a nightclub?"

" _Oh, yes! There was that woman. What was her name? Lisa? She wanted to sleep with me but-_ "

"So you moved on..." The blunette whispered hurt.

" _Juvia-_ "

"Is that why you called? To tell Juvia that you grabbed someone at a nightclub?"

" _You're crying._ "

Juvia felt her cheeks moist then.

"Juvia is not!" She lied.

" _Um.. Wait a minute._ "

"What? Gray?"

He hung up.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When the bell rang, Juvia was talking to Natsu on the phone.

"How did you let him leave in that state?" The blunette asked in disbelief.

" _He just vanished! We searched for him through the whole nightclub, and then down the block, but nothing."_

"Did he say if he wanted to go somewhere else?" She went to the door and looked through the magic eye. Gray stood outside with his hands in his pockets and looking a bit confused. "Natsu, Juvia found him."

" _Where?!_ " The pink haired man asked in surprise.

"Here."

" _You want me to go get him?_ "

"It's late. Lucy will be worried about you." Juvia let out a heavy sigh. "Juvia will take care of him."

" _Good luck._ "

"Thank you, Juvia will need it. Bye." She hung up and then finally opened the door. As always, her heart felt like it was going to jump out at any moment as soon as her eyes and Gray's met. "Are you crazy? Drink and then disappear like that-"

"Juvs!" He threw himself at her (almost knocking her down) and hugged her tightly. Oh, how she had missed being close to him like this... "Your Gray-sama missed you so much." He started to approach her to kiss her, but the blunette managed to push him away with her hands. "You're still mad at me?"

"Come with me, Gray-"

"Gray-sama!" He corrected her.

" _Gray-sama_ , now Juvia will put you under the cold water." She took a deep breath and helped him lean on her to walk. "How did you get here? Did you stumble along the road?" She asked seriously but the man started laughing as if she had just told the funniest joke in the world.

Juvia took him to her bathroom and began to undress him while he just laughed and made malicious jokes.

"If you wanted to see me naked, you just had to tell me. It wouldn't be the first time." The dark man whispered in a seductive voice.

"Juvia forgot that you look like _this_ when you drink." She rolled her eyes before smiling and turning on the shower.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baby, I want to sleep." Gray complained after the blunette forced him to drink a large glass of water. He was sitting on the edge of Juvia's bed and every time he tried to pull her to the bed with him. "You're going to sleep with me, aren't you?"

"Juvia is not sure about that, Gray..." She sighed as he scowled at her. " _Gray-sama_." She corrected herself, making him smile. "Juvia will stay until you sleep."

"But I can only sleep if you're with me." The dark haired man threw himself on the bed, and Juvia hesitated a moment before laying down next to him. Gray hugged her by the waist and buried his face in her cleavage. His eyes were wet. ""My life is hell without you."

"Gray-sama will regret so much in the morning." She teased and stroked his black hair, eliciting a groan of contentment from him.

"I love you, Juvia." Gray whispered sleepily, and it was her turn to have tears in her eyes. "You still love me?"

"Of course Juvia loves you." Juvia spoke before kissing him affectionately on the forehead.

"So why... You.. Lyon.. Um...?"

"What are you talking about?

Before she could ask more questions, the blunette looked down and saw the dark haired man already asleep and snoring quietly.

 _ **#**_

Gray woke up the next day with a terrible headache, dizzy and sick. He knew the room he was in, but he hardly remembered how he got there.

' _Shit! I'm never drinking again._ ' He thought as he ran both hands over his face and hair.

At that moment, Cho entered the room barking loudly. The animal looked very excited to see him.

"Cho..." Gray moaned in pain, covering his ears. "I'm happy to see you too, buddy. But this way my head will explode!"

The german shepherd - still unable to contain his happiness - jumped on the bed to greet the man better, licking his entire face.

"You're not a puppy anymore, you know. You're heavy." Gray grunted with a fake scowl and began caressing the dog after wiping his face.

As the man prepared to get up, he saw a glass of water and painkillers on the bedside table.

He sighed, thinking about how he would face the blunette that still did so much to help him and took the medicine before going to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

 ** _._**

Juvia was sleeping peacefully on the couch when Gray found her. He watched her for a long time, took some blue strands from her face and felt the butterflies in his stomach along with the heat that spread through his chest. She still had the same effects on him.

Going to the kitchen, he wondered if he should prepare something for the woman to eat when she woke up, and before he knew it, he was already preparing toast, omelettes, and the blunette's favorite tea. He couldn't cook much - just enough to survive - and always made a lot of noise and a terrible mess. And this time it was no different, making Juvia wake up to the sounds coming from her kitchen.

Juvia opened her eyes, confused, got up from the couch - stretching herself shortly afterwards - and followed with slow steps to her kitchen. Gray was putting the plates on the table when she appeared.

"Er..." He scratched his head. That was so awkward. "Hi."

"Good Morning." Juvia spoke as she stared at the floor. "You didn't have to make breakfast, Gray-sama."

"Gray-sama?" The dark haired man lifted one eyebrow and looked serious. "Shall we go back to the formalities, then?"

"It was you who asked Juvia to call him that yesterday!" She exclaimed nervously, making him blush.

"Of course I did." Gray was embarrassed, then. "That's why I made breakfast..." He whispered. "I'm sorry I came here, and drunk on top of it."

"It's all right. Juvia didn't mind taking care of you."

...

"How are you?" Both asked at the same time.

That was when Gray seemed to remember something important and glared at her.

"I imagine you're doing great after what I saw last night."

"What?" The blunette asked genuinely confused.

"With Lyon? Seriously?" He laughed without humor.

"What are you talking about, Gray?"

"I'm talking about you. You didn't waste time after we broke up and were all intimate with that idiot!" His tone began to increase considerably, and he took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

It took a while for Juvia to understand what Gray was talking about, but when she did, her blood began to boil.

"You were out there picking up a slut at night! Lisa!" She spoke the name of the woman with disgust.

"Her name was Risa, and who said I had something with her?" Gray folded his arms.

"And who said Juvia was being intimate with Lyon?" Juvia did the same.

"Nobody had to tell me because I saw it!"

"You are unbelievable!" The blunette lost her temper. "Not that it's any of your business, because we're not together anymore, but he was just asking for help. He asked Meredy on a date." The man stopped to think for a moment and really remembered his brother mentioning the pink haired girl before. "What about this Risa?"

"I rejected her." He shrugged, not looking at the woman in front of him.

"Gray.. Why are you doing this to Juvia? You're the one who broke up with her." Her eyes began to tingle. "But yesterday you came here saying the sweetest things. Juvia doesn't understand you!"

"You were going to leave me anyway!" He caught her by the shoulders. The blunette saw pain in his eyes.

"Juvia would never-"

"In Italy... You would have an incredible life there. A life without me, and you would be happy. You would find a guy much better than me and... I was insecure, as much as I hate to admit it." Gray released her. "And when you started to wonder if you should go or not, I knew it was because of me. I couldn't end your life, your future like this. You deserve so much more, Juvia."

"So you..." Juvia was staring at him blankly.

"I thought it would be for the best if I just-"

"Shut up." The blunette silenced him with a hungry, desperate kiss before he could finish.

 **#**  
 **#**  
 **#**  
 **#**

 **AN:** Hey, it's me again! I just wanted to ask what you guys think about the end of Fairy Tail and especially the Gruvia finale. I think it could have been a little bit better, because I expected a very cute answer from Gray. But I read a post on tumblr that said he could be asking for / suggesting sex to our beloved blunette *wink wink*. And I thought that would be so awesome. I mean, a year went by. It is very likely that Gray and Juvia were dating, and now our ice mage wants to take a step forward in their relationship. I need smutty fanfics now! LOL


End file.
